Forever by her side
by Evee9109
Summary: A Koga and Ayame fic. Read an Review. It is Finally completed.


**Feudal Japan**

**Northern Wolf Demon Tribe Den**

It is twilight in the lair of the Northern wolf demon tribe and all of the wolves are resting in the dens or they are only just returning from hunting. Everything was or seemed to be serene. After a long day, all the wolves decide to take a much deserved rest. Only one wolf demon remains troubled, despite the tranquility of the night. Ayame, granddaughter of the tribe elder and new leader of the wolf demon tribe, sat by the cliff's edge with her arms wrapped around her legs. She is deep in thought, hardly noticing her wolves cuddling her with their silver fur. Her brilliant reddish pink hair, which usually hung in ponytails, was blowing in the gentle breeze. Her namesake flower remained in between her long tresses. Worry marked her youthful features. Her mind was filled with thoughts of Koga, the leader of the Southern wolf demon tribe and her one true love

Ayame:(thinking) Koga... it has been so long since I saw you last. Almost a year, I think. Just before I became leader of the tribe. It was a troubling time, our lands were being overrun by horrible demons that terrorized us and almost devoured gramps, the elders, and me. If it hadn't been for you, I would be dead. I know I should be grateful to you for saving me, but I honestly can't. How can I after all I've been through because of you? You have broken my heart so many times by your rejection, but mostly because of your denial of the promise you made me on the night of the lunar rainbow.

**Flashback**

Young Ayame is running through the forest, running for her life. Above her, two birds of paradise were gaining on her, ready to swoop down and devour her. She runs until she finds a hollow tree and hides within it, hoping that the demons hunting her would abandon interest in her and disappear. Unfortunately, luck wasn't on her side and the demons draw closer to her hiding spot. She cowers, waiting for her imminent demise. Suddenly, she hears shrieks of pain and loud thuds. She opens her jade green eyes and peers out. A shocked gasp escapes her lips as she observes a young wolf demon, probably not much older than she surrounded by the bodies of the birds of paradise. Her whimper does not go unnoticed, and her rescuer turns to face her. He had a long jet black hair in a ponytail at the back. He wore brown furs and armor. She immediately knew that he was from the southern tribe.

Koga: You can come out now, you're safe and sound.

Slowly and warily, Ayame climbs out of the tree but stumbles and sprains her ankle. She cries out in pain. The young wolf demon hurries over to her and helps her. He bandages her ankle with torn fur from her wrap.

Koga: Are you okay now?

Ayame: Yes, thank you. For saving me from those demons.

Koga: Don't mention it. What's your name?

Ayame: Ayame. And who are you?

Koga: Ayame, huh. I am Koga. From the southern tribe. You are the elder's granddaughter, aren't you?

Ayame nods and attempts to stand but winces from the pain from her ankle. Koga sighs and picks her up. He gently shifts her to his back and begins carrying her towards the mountains. He notices a flower in her hand.

Koga: That's a very pretty flower you got there, kiddo. What is it?

Ayame: It's an Ayame blossom, my namesake. I was picking some when those demons found me. I only managed to get one. I lost all the other ones while I was running. I was bringing them with me to the mountains. My grandpa has decided to train me. So I can one day lead my tribe. But I don't know if I can.

Koga: Well, I wish you luck with that. But you don't have to worry. If it gets to be too hard, don't you worry. I am going to make you my wife. When your training is over and you descend from the mountains, come back, okay.

Ayame nods and rests on Koga's back. She was falling in love with Koga. Koga carries her up the mountainside. She looks upwards toward the moon and gasps.

Ayame: Look, Koga! A Lunar rainbow!

Koga stops in place and turns to the moon. He stares intently at the sight before him.

Koga: Ayame, I promise to marry you, alright. I promise this to on the night of the lunar rainbow.

**End of Flashback**

Ayame sighs and wipes the tears that were slowly falling down from her eyes. She knew she shouldn't cry. She shouldn't show any sign of weakness. After all, she was leader of her tribe. She could not allow her tribe to see her at such a weak state. She had to be a confident, strong leader and make rational decisions for the sake of their well-being. Even if it meant laying her life on the line for them, she would.

Elder: Ayame, are you out there? What are you doing?

Ayame: Yes, Grandfather. I'm just thinking....

Elder: About Koga, I'll bet.

Ayame: No...Not at all. What makes you think that?

Elder: I see the sadness in your eyes and the pain in your heart. You love him, don't you?

Ayame averts her gaze from her grandfather and nods slowly.

Ayame: I am the stupidest girl for falling in love with him. He doesn't love me, and that's fine. It's just the fact that that he denies the promise he made, that's what hurts. Denying that he did make that promise hurts me so much more than anything...I am weak...I am not fit to be leader of the tribe.

Elder: No, Ayame, I disagree completely. You are exactly the right person to lead this tribe. And you are not the stupidest girl. On the contrary, you are the wisest and more reasonable person I know to lead our tribe. Others in your place would have given up or made wrong decisions. But you have not, Ayame. You have been able to subdue your emotions, your hurt and have not let us down.

Ayame: So, you don't think I am foolish for loving someone, with my whole heart, even though the love is unrequited?

Elder: No, of course not. I admire your courage. Love is a tricky and complicated emotion. It works in strange ways that we don't always expect, but everything works out in the end.

Ayame hugs her grandfather and cries on his silvery fur.

Ayame: Thanks, Grandpa. I really needed to hear that.

Elder: Don't mention it, Ayame. Now, come inside. We have to rest. There is much to do tomorrow and we have to be up and early.

Ayame: Yes, gramps. I'll be there in a sec, okay. Good night.

Elder: Don't stay up to late, Granddaughter.

Ayame: Alright.

The elder nods and walks back into the den. Ayame turns to the moon to stare at its radiant beauty. It was the night of a full moon. She smiles at the beauty of the sight before her. Her hair sways in the breeze. Suddenly, Ayame senses a presence nearby, in by a large boulder at the other side of the mountain. It was not far from the den.

Ayame: Whose there? Show yourself!

Chuckling disrupts the silence of the night. The sound of the laughter unsettles Ayame. She glimpses a figure emerge form behind the boulder. It was a man wearing a baboon pelt.

Naraku: So, you must be Ayame, the leader of the Northern wolf demon tribe.

Ayame: Yes, I am Ayame. And who are you? Tell me who you are and why are you trespassing on my territory!

Naraku: I am Naraku.

Ayame gasps and her eyes widen in alarm. Naraku stares in amusement.

Naraku: I see you have heard of me.

Ayame: Yes, of course I have. You are the vile demon who massacred my brothers and sisters of the Southern tribe. You are the demon who has caused trouble everywhere. You are the demon Koga has been seeking!

Naraku: Ah, yes, Koga. I'd almost forgotten about him. So, how is he these days?

Ayame: I don't know. But why do you care!

Naraku smirks malevolently causing Ayame to shudder.

Ayame: What do you want?

Naraku: Nothing really. I was just looking for something I need. That Ayame blossom in your hair. Hand it over.

Ayame: No, never.

Naraku: So you're going to be difficult about it.

Ayame:(thinking) He must want it for its special protection capabilities. He must know it isn't like other Ayame flowers. He must know that this flower was exposed to a lunar rainbow. I cannot let him take it! (To Naraku) You'll never have this blossom. Never!

As she speaks, Ayame holds the blossom firmly and crushes it in her fist.

Naraku: Fool! Do you know what you have done?

Ayame: Yes, I destroyed the Ayame blossom before you could take it.

Angrily, Naraku unleashes his tentacles from beneath the cloak. One of them pierces Ayame, close to the heart. Naraku chuckles as the young leader falls to the ground, bleeding from her wound. Her cry of pain is heard by the other wolves who rush out of the den, with her grandfather in the lead. They find her sprawled on the ground in a pool of her own blood. They all glimpse at Naraku before he disappears into the darkness.

Elder: No! Ayame!

Wolf # 1: Elder, she is still alive. But just barely. She is badly injured.

Elder: Quickly, bring her inside. Mako, you and two others look for that demon. Kiyo, I need you to go find Koga. Tell him what has happened here. Bring the priestess that travels with that half-demon. Bring her companions too, if necessary.

Both wolves nod and quickly set out on the missions that the elder ordered them, while Ayame is brought inside and tended to.

Wolf #2: What was that demon after?

The elder notices the broken blossom in Ayame's hand and responds.

Elder: He wanted the flower. It has unique powers. Powers that can be hazardous in the wrong hands.

Female wolf: Why did you ask for the priestess, elder?

Elder: She can dilute the toxic venom in Ayame's blood.

Female wolf: She was poisoned?

Elder: Yes, I am afraid so, Yoshi.

Yoshi: What about Koga?

Elder: To lead us, in the case that we lose Ayame. I sincerely hope it does not come to that. (Thinking) And also because Ayame would want him close by if she dies. Maybe his presence will help her. Hurry Kiyo. Bring Koga to Ayame. He is the only one who Ayame would want by her side.

Meanwhile, in the forest not far from the mountains, Koga and Hakkaku and Ginta are walking. The three find Inuyasha and others camping for the night.

Inuyasha: Oh great. Look what the wolf dragged in. Another mangy wolf.

Koga: Fabulous, it's the mutt. Listen, Inuyasha, I haven't got time to listen to you, so shut it. I got more important things to do.

Inuyasha: Like taking a flea bath.

Koga: What'd you say!

Kagome: Hey, calm down, both of you. It's not the time to be fighting.

Sango: Kagome's right.

Sango stops speaking as she realizes that her words were ignored. Both Koga and Inuyasha were at it...again.

Sango: Why do we bother. Those two are never going to listen.

Miroku & Shippo: You're right.

Kagome: Those two are so stubborn. Supper anybody?

Kagome passes around the food from her bag and everyone eats, well except for Inuyasha and Koga, who are in the midst of another argument.

Kagome: Inuyasha, sit boy.

Inuyasha falls first to the ground by the weight of the beads of subjugation.

Inuyasha: Hey, what's the big idea, Kagome? Why did you do that for?

An Inuyasha stops in the middle of his rant and turns towards the bushes.

Inuyasha: More wolves.

Miroku: Huh?

Before Inuyasha could speak, a wolf emerges from the bushes. He has short black hair in a ponytail similar to Miroku. He wears fur and armor like Koga but in white.

Koga: Kiyo? What are you doing here?

Kiyo:(breathless) I was sent to look for you, Koga. And the priestess. It's Ayame.

Koga: What does she want?

Kiyo: She didn't send me, the Elder did. Ayame was attacked by a demon with a baboon hide. She's dying.

Kagome: What? When?

Kiyo: Not long ago. The Elder...

Before he can finish speaking, Koga rises and runs off towards the mountains without further explanation.

Kiyo: Priestess, please come. You are needed. The Elder specifically asked for you to come.

Kagome: Yes, okay.

Kagome gathers her belongings and she and the others follow Kiyo. Ginta and Hakkaku close at their heels.

Miroku: Sango, did you notice how quickly Koga left, without waiting for Kiyo to fully explain.

Sango: Yes, I noticed that. He looked genuinely concerned about Ayame.

Shippo: Kiyo said that Ayame was attacked by a demon dressed in a baboon pelt. You don't think...

Inuyasha: It had to be Naraku.

Sango: Naraku? But why? What need does he have in attacking Ayame?

Inuyasha: I don't know, but we're gonna find out.

Back at the wolf demon den, Koga turns up. The Elder is there waiting for him.

Elder: Koga, thank you for coming. Where are Kiyo and the priestess, Kagome?

Koga: They'll be here. Where's Ayame?

Elder: She's inside. I have to warn you though, Koga, she isn't in a very good shape. She is dying. The odds aren't on our side.

Koga: I want to see her.

Elder: Go ahead. I'll wait here for Kiyo and Kagome to arrive.

Koga nods and hurries inside to where Ayame was. His eyes widen at the sight of Ayame, broken on the ground of the cave. Two female wolves were there tending to her. Once they see him, they look down and leave him, they leave him. Koga walks closer and drops down onto his knees next to her body. Her face is drenched in perspiration. She was trembling. Koga holds her hand in his own. He realizes that she was running a fever.

Koga: Please, Ayame. Don't die. Don't die on me.

Kagome: Koga, how is she?

Kagome: Not so good. She's running a fever. The Elder said that she's dying.

Kagome: She's going to be okay, I promise.

Kagome looks at the worry stricken Koga and smiles reassuringly. Then she kneels down on the other side of Ayame and rummages through her medical supplies to nurse Ayame back to health. She uses herbs from Jinenji's garden to weaken the effects of the venom from Ayame's bloodstream. Sango fetches a pail of water to place over Ayame's forehead, to bring down the fever. When Kagome is finished, she sets aside her medical supplies, in the instance that they might be required once more. All the while, Koga never left Ayame's side. Her hand even now entwined with his own.

Kagome: Koga, if you'd like, I can watch her. You can go and rest. Take a breather.

Koga: No, I'm fine.

Kagome: No offense, but you don't look fine to me.

Koga: Trust me, I'm fine. I just don't want to leave Ayame.

Inuyasha: So what made you change your mind about Ayame, huh wolf?

Koga: What do you mean, mutt?

Inuyasha: I mean what's with the sudden change of attitude towards Ayame? Before, you couldn't wait to get rid of her. You two were constantly bickering some nonsense about a Lunar Rainbow.

Shippo: Yeah, that's right. For once, it seems Inuyasha has proven he's not a total idiot.

Annoyed, Inuyasha bops Shippo on the head.

Shippo: Hey, what was that for?

Inuyasha: Ah, shut up, Shippo.

Kagome: Inuyasha, I think you are on to something

Sango: So, are you trying to say that Koga...

Kagome: Precisely.

Miroku: Amazing. Who would have thought it would be Inuyasha to figure that out?

Inuyasha: Figure what out?

Miroku: Then again, maybe not.

Koga: Would somebody like to explain what you're talking about? Cause I haven't the foggiest idea.

Inuyasha: Well that makes two of us.

Kagome: It's nothing. Come on guys, let's leave Ayame rest.

Koga: You go ahead. I'll stay here with her.

Sango: If that is what you want. Come on Kirara. Miroku.

Inuyasha and the gang sit up and walk out of the cave. Kagome smiles to herself as she walks off.

Koga:(whispering) Come on Ayame, wake up. The Elder needs you. The Tribe needs you. (thinking) I need you. Huh... why did I think that? Could it be...Can I possibly...

Koga contemplates his thoughts and feelings for Ayame. Minutes pass by, or may be it could have been hours before he finally realizes his true feelings for the girl lying before him.

Koga: Yes...Now it all makes sense.

Kagome: Hey, Koga. Is Ayame awake yet?

Koga shakes his head solemnly. He is about to speak when he hears Ayame's breathing begin to become strenuous and her heart rate decrease. Panic overwhelms him. All the other demons hurry over, as they too know Ayame could possibly perish.

Koga: Ayame!

Kagome: What is it?

Inuyasha: She is dying. Her heart is slowing. She is having trouble breathing.

Kagome: No, she is not.

With that being said, Kagome rushes over to Ayame and start doing compressions to keep Ayame's heart beating.

Kagome: 1...2...3...4...5...1...2...3...4...5...1...2... Koga, what are you doing. Help me!

Koga: What am I supposed to do?

Kagome: Breathe air into her lungs. CPR!

Koga: How do I do that? What is CPR?

Kagome: You have to pinch her nose and blow air into her mouth. Stimulate her lungs to breathe. Hurry! I can't do it because I have to keep her heart beating.

Koga: Are you sure that's gonna work?

Inuyasha: Trust her on this. Kagome knows what she is doing.

Koga nods and does as they say. He blows deep breaths of oxygen into Ayame's lungs.

Koga: Come on Ayame. Don't die on us. I promise...that if you stay with us...I'll keep my promise to you. The promise I made to you on the night of the Lunar Rainbow. I promise, Ayame. Right here, in front of the entire tribe, I promise you that I will marry you.

Kagome:(sobbing) Koga...its no use. She's gone.

Koga: No...She's not...gone. She's alive.

Elder: Koga, please listen. Ayame is dead.

Koga shakes his head in denial. Tears threaten to fall from his eyes.

Koga: No, Ayame is not dead. Ya hear me, Ayame. You are not dead. You are not going to die. Not now. You want to know why, Ayame? Huh? Its because I love you! I am in love with you. You can't die. AYAME!

Deep within her subconscious, Ayame is on top of the mountain. Before her there are two paths. One leads towards the Lunar Rainbow while the other leads to darkness.

Ayame: Where am I?

Kikyo: You are in Limbo, Ayame. You are dead, or close to it.

Ayame: What do you mean? Who are you?

Kikyo: I am the Priestess Kikyo.

Ayame: Kikyo, is it You said I am in...Limbo. So I am dead.

Kikyo: Yes and no. It is true you died, but you have a choice. You can walk towards the Lunar Rainbow and let death take you. Or you can follow the dark path, and go to wherever it may lead you. The choice is yours.

Ayame: So, if I choose the rainbow, I die. But what about that path? Where will it take me?

Kikyo: That I cannot answer you. You must choose your path. No one can choose it for you.

Ayame thinks about her choices. The dark path frightens her because the place it leads is unknown. Where it will lead. Minutes pass by and Ayame takes a deep breath.

Kikyo: Have you made your decision?

Ayame only nods and looks towards the moon.

Kikyo: Then you may go. But once you've gone, there is no coming back.

Ayame: Yes, I know.

With her mind made up, Ayame begins to walk a few paces. She stops walking when she hears Koga's voice from behind her and she turns. She watches him, standing close to the shadowy pathway, his face set in a smile.

Ayame: Koga? Is that you?

Koga: Ayame, come back to me…Come back….

Lured by Koga, Ayame walks towards his outstretched arms and lets the darkness consume her.

The image of Koga shatters as she falls into the oblivion.

Meanwhile, an inconsolable Koga holds the broken body of his beloved Ayame close in his arms, not able to let her go. He didn't want to believe that she was gone, forever, from his life. He refused to believe it. His heart would not allow him to. A single tear slides down his eyes and falls onto Ayame's face, making it look like if the girl was crying too. Reluctantly, Koga places Ayame down on the ground, turns around and walks away. As he prepares to run, a gasp escapes Kagome's lips which causes him to turn. Astonishment washes over him, then relief as he finds Ayame slowly regaining consciousness. A miracle, really. One so great that for a moment he thinks he just might be dreaming. He runs over to her and pulls her into his arms, astonishing not only her, but everyone else as well. All the others slowly leave, hoping to give Koga some privacy with Ayame.

Koga: Ayame…Ayame, you're alive.

Ayame: Koga, what happened to me? What's going on?

Koga: I'll tell you everything later. Right now, I'm just glad to see that you're alive. I was afraid for you, Ayame.

Ayame: You were afraid? For me?

Koga: Yes… I thought you died. You did die, for only a moment. That was the worst moment in my life, Ayame.

Ayame: But why?

Koga: I thought I lost you. In that moment, when you were dead, I didn't want to live anymore. Not if you weren't here Ayame. The truth is…I love you.

Ayame's eyes widen at Koga's confession. She never thought she would hear those words from him. She never thought that Koga would tell her that he loved her. Without preamble, Koga leans in and kisses the girl in his arms. Kisses her with all the strength and love and passion that he felt for her. For the beautiful woman that she'd become. Soon, her arms wrap themselves around his neck, pulling him closer to her. The feel of his mouth on hers is electric. And in that instant, Koga knew that he would spend his life with her, if she wished. He would always love her, for an eternity. He would be forever by her side….The end.


End file.
